


Promises

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee adopted the twins, Cabin, Cat, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Halloween Shenanigans, I made this as fluffy as possible, Kisses, Promises, Sleepy Cuddles, background kevaaron, future pining, original character-cat, snuggles and cuddles, spooky fluff, stuart adopted neil when he was young, the tiniest bit of angst but hardly there at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Andrew, Neil and Bee are staying at Stuart's cabin for a couple of days. the two parents are meeting or the first time. It's Halloween and the pair are in for some spooky times as well as worries of the future. Luckily they have each other and that's all that matters.(A bit of helpful info: Bee adopted the twins when they were early teens, Stuart adopted Neil when he was very young, kevaaron is a minor ship, Nicky lives happily in Germany.)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Works by Fellow Exy Junkies





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P0tatonoah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/gifts).



> Here's my submission for the Fellow Exy junkies Fic Exchange!  
> The fellow exy junkies is a discord server for AFTG fans :) If you're interested in joining feel free to message me (jostenlovesminyard) on Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr!
> 
> Here's my fic for Noah <3 I hope you like it! One of your suggestions was dating to piss off the parents but I couldn't figure out how to write that in so I went with meeting the parents! I hope that's ok <3 also added some angst via worries of future pining/separation with a happy ending, I really hope you like it!

Neil watched Andrew sigh heavily. They were sat in the Maserati, parked outside a cabin that was to be their home for the next couple of days. It was the fall break from college and usually, the pair would stay around campus or visit Andrew's cousin, Nicky and his husband in Germany, but this year was different. Neil smiled at him but Andrew, ever the dramatic, sighed heavily again when Neil didn’t seem to get the message.   
“‘Sup?” He questioned him. Andrew flicked his gaze to Neil’s, a bored look overcoming his features.  
“Do we have to do this?”   
“Yes. Uncle Stuart has been planning this for months, Andrew. We’re not letting him down. Plus Bee is almost here.”   
“Why didn’t Aaron have to come?”   
“Because Kevin isn’t my brother and Bee already knows Wymack and Abby.”   
“So this is parents evening?” Andrew scoffed. Neil laughed and nodded at him.    


Betsy Dobson pulled up a few minutes later. Neil watched Andrew undo his belt at lightning speed, jump out of the car and head over to her. She hugged him close and Neil smiled at the pair. They hadn't seen each other in 2 months now due to Andrew's courses taking up most of his time. The Minyard twins both studied at Palmetto State University just like Neil and usually visited their adoptive mother Betsy during weekends and term breaks but as they were both graduating this year they decided to stay on campus He swung the car door open, making his way over to them. Bee smiled warmly when she saw him.   
“Hello, Neil, lovely to see you again!”   
“You too.” Neil smiled and she pulled him in for a hug. “We’ll grab your bag for you.”   
“Thank you, sweetheart.” She replied as he headed to the trunk of her car. Andrew stood around watching Neil try to carry Andrew’s bag, Bee’s bag and his own bag before Bee tutted at him to go help his poor boyfriend. Andrew huffed but grabbed his bag off Neil.   
“You’re too kind.” Neil smiled with a wink.  
“Your fault for offering to carry everyone's bags.”   
“I believe you were too busy hugging Bee, mommy’s boy.” He teased and Andrew shoved him slightly. They walked up the steps to the porch and Neil knocked on the solid oak door. It swung open and Neil’s Uncle Stuart stood before them, wearing sunglasses as always.   
“Neil, Darling! Come on in! It’s lovely to meet you all.” His British accent coming through strongly especially after he hadn't heard it in a couple of months. Neil stepped inside and turned back to point towards Andrew.   
“Uncle Stuart this is Andrew. Andrew this is my uncle.” Andrew looked slightly tense but smiled upon hearing his name.   
“Hello, Mr Hatford.” Andrew said and they shook hands.   
“I've heard lots about you, naturally. Lovely to meet you and your mother, Miss Dobson am I correct?”   
“You can call me Bee.” she smiled, stepping forward to shake his hand too.    
“Gotcha, Please call me Stuart.” he ushered them inside and Neil bumped shoulders with Andrew.    
“Nervous?” He whispered, Bee and Stuart chatted away in the background.   
“Shut up,” Andrew mumbled back.   
  
They were shown into the kitchen where his uncle was bent down to look inside the oven.   
“Cottage pie today folks. Hope that's alright with you?”   
“What’s cottage pie…?”  Andrew said, tilting his head at Bee.   
“You’ll like it.” She said and he seemed to accept that.   
“Right feel free to sit down at the table. It’ll only be a minute.” Stuart said, gesturing vaguely towards the back room. Neil led them through to the dining area and sat down at the table, Andrew sat opposite him and Bee sat on one end of the table leaving the other end for Neil’s uncle. They were only here for a couple of days, today was Halloween and Neil had promised Andrew a night of spooky movies. Stuart had thought to invite Bee along, saying he’d love to meet Andrew’s mum. Neil had explained Bee wasn’t Andrew’s blood relative before he could wonder how they looked and acted nothing alike. Perhaps Aaron should have come. Confusing his uncle over which twin is which would have been funny.   
  
The cottage pie was absolutely delicious. Andrew looked at Neil and Stuart strangely for having theirs with ketchup but Neil just stuck his tongue out at him. Andrew surprisingly really enjoyed the meal too. It was always fascinating to watch him eat. He tackled the new food by cutting one square of it at a time, making sure it was always neat. Bee enjoyed it too and even though Andrew was 21 she still scolded him for not eating enough of the side vegetables.    
“How’s college then, boys?” Stuart asked.   
“Good.” They both replied at the same time. Stuart laughed at them.  
“Well rehearsed,” he turned his attention to Andrew, “So what do you study, Andrew?”   
“I major in criminology with a minor in English Literature.”   
“Very nice, you must be a smart young man then?” Andrew blushed.   
“He has an eidetic memory, Uncle Stuart. It means he can remember everything.”   
“Wow, that’s splendid!”    
“He never seemed to remember to tidy his room though did you?”   
“Ugh, nooo.” Andrew whined, “tell stories about Aaron, not me.” He mumbled. Bee just laughed at him.    
“And what is it you want to do when you’re older?”   
“I don’t know really. I’m thinking maybe a writer or something.”   
“Very nice. Neil’s set on being a photographer at the moment aren’t you dear.”   
“I dunno, we’ll see I guess.   
“Bloody hell boys you look like I’ve just told you your puppy died.” Stuart laughed.   
“Futures are scary,” Neil mumbled and Stuart patted his back but stayed quiet. They finished their meal, chatting about old memories and stories that embarrassed all of them but what were families for? Neil was so grateful he got to have this.   
  
Neil smiled as Andrew wandered over to help Stuart with the dishes. Bee was also smiling as she turned towards Neil. They were sat in the living room, the open archway giving a perfect view of the kitchen.   
“Andrew loves you y’know. Don’t tell him I told you this but he’s called me every night the past three days, preparing for tonight.”   
“I’ll miss him when he graduates this year.” Neil watched Andrew, his hands swiping the cutlery, idly chatting with his uncle. He must have noticed Neil staring because he glanced over at him, expression softening, smiling at him. “I’m not sure how I’ll manage-”   
“Neil, talk to Andrew about this because I promise you, he’s feeling the same way.” Bee cut him off, she pulled him in for a hug, holding his head gently.  
“Andrew will get jealous.” He mumbled with a small smile starting to form on his lips.   
“That boy gets more than enough hugs as it is I can promise you that.”   
“He deserves them.”   
“He does.” She said pulling back and smiling over at him.  Bee and Stuart headed up to their rooms for the night earlier than usual. Neil assumed they were doing it on purpose to give himself and Andrew some time alone. Neil let himself daydream of a time where they could go on holiday together, just the two of them. When Neil graduated next year he was definitely going to take Andrew somewhere nice and fancy. Andrew stretched his arm along the back of the couch, gesturing for Neil to cuddle up to him. His uncle had bought pumpkins (Pre-carved by someone Neil was sure) and decorated the cabin with them. There was an autumnal breeze swirling by the cabin all around them but the fire to the side of them ensured the coziest environment possible. Neil also eyed Andrew’s fluffy socks and laughed to himself.    
“Cute socks.”  
“Shut up,” Andrew said cuddling up to Neil, throwing his legs over his lap. Neil idly ran his fingers along Andrew’s legs as he turned the tv on. As expected there was plenty of horrors to pick from. They settled on The Shining.   
  
An hour into the film Andrew perked up, his eyes flicking around the room rapidly  
“Everything ok ‘Drew?”   
“Thought I heard something.”   
“Uh oh, was it a ghost?” Neil teased, walking to fingers up Andrew’s belly to his neck. His boyfriend brushed his hands away with a subtle pout on his face.  
“No not a ghost. I dunno what it was.”   
“Don’t worry,” Neil leaned forward and kissed his neck. “Concentrate on the film.”   
Andrew hummed distractedly but settled down relatively quickly. Neil held out his hand and he took it. Andrew had come a long way from his days in foster care. Bee had told Neil some scraps of Andrew’s past before she’d adopted the twins but Andrew rarely spoke of it at all. He was always on alert though, much like a cat. He appeared to be resting to anyone looking but if anything happened he’d be ready in an instance. Neil nuzzled his cheek with his nose and placed a kiss there. He trailed kisses downwards, listening to Andrew hum appreciatively. He could see the tension in his boyfriend’s shoulders ebbing away as his eyes closed. This was one way to truly ensure Andrew was relaxed. Suddenly a rustling noise sounded out from the kitchen. Both boys swiveled round to see who or what was making the noise.    
“What the-”   
“Shhhh.” Andrew hissed at him. They were silent for a minute until the noise picked up again followed by crunching. Neil frowned. It couldn’t be his uncle or Bee because they would have heard the creaking floorboards and stairs. The doors were all locked from the inside, windows closed securely so what the hell could it be? Neil jumped when “HERE’S JOHNNY.” loudly projected from the tv speakers. Andrew got up, grabbing a poker from the fire, and headed towards the kitchen. Neil tried to whisper for him to come back but to no avail so tiptoed to catch up to him instead. The wind outside had begun to pick up, howling outside the windows of the pitch-black kitchen.   
“ _Neil!_ ” Andrew whispered at him, teeth clenched. Neil looked over to him and followed his eye line towards the kitchen window. It was cracked open ever so slightly.   
“How’s it open?” He whispered back.   
“Your uncle maybe?” Neil shrugged at him, panic growing in his chest. His mind whirred. His uncle was a fairly rich man making money through buying and selling properties in England before he adopted Neil. The cabin was nice too, the cars outside even nicer. But why was the intruder rooting around the kitchen?   
Andrew flicked the light on and held his poker out in front of them waiting for someone to appear before them but nobody was there. They heard the rustling sound again, coming from a cupboard opposite the back door. Andrew tiptoed over to it, swung the door open and screamed when a black flash shot out, jumped on to his shoulder and then on to the counter. Neil was shocked for a minute before looking to the counter and bursting out laughing.    
“Stop it.” Andrew panted, hand on his heart. The black blur was in fact a little black cat. It was chirping at them, beckoning Andrew over to stroke it.   
“Heathen. I’m not rewarding you for almost killing me.”   
“Oh ‘Drew are you scared of the wittle kitty?” he teased. Andrew scowled at him.   
“I’m not a baby.”   
“I bet Bee would beg to differ.” Neil winked and the woman herself walked through the door, concern flashed across her face.   
“Andrew? What happened? I heard you scream!” She rushed out, cupping his face.   
“I’m fine mom, that evil thing there jumped out at me!” He accused, pointing to the cat. Bee turned around and upon seeing the cat immediately covered her mouth, hiding laughter.  
“Mom!” He whined. Stuart walked in at that moment.   
“What the bloody hell are you boys doing?”   
“There was a vicious wild animal attack Uncle Stuart.” Neil giggled.   
“Oh Monty, were you scaring the guests?” The devil known as Monty meowed and swiped a paw in the air demanding Andrew pet him again. This time Andrew conceded. “Sorry everyone, he forgets to use the catflap sometimes so I usually leave a window cracked open for him. Looks like he was in search of treats as usual.    
“Oh. That makes sense.” Andrew mumbled. Neil walked over to him and began stroking Monty alongside him.    
“Since when have you had a cat?”   
“Since he came in a few months ago and decided this was his house.” He bent down and grabbed a treat for Monty. “He comes with me everywhere now.”   
“Oh my god.”   
“Why aren’t you two in bed yet anyway?” Stuart asked, giving the cat his treat. Monty continued to meow at Andrew after practically inhaling the treat. Neil was surprised when Andrew picked him up and cradled him to his chest. Bee was smiling fondly.   
“Because we’re adults?” Neil replied. It seemed to dawn on his uncle that yes, Neil was no longer eight years old, sneaking downstairs to watch the newest episode of some crime show that he definitely shouldn’t have been watching.   
“Right of course,” he waved it off, “I’m off back to bed. Try not to scare yourselves too much. It’s Halloween so you never know what's out there!” He wiggled his fingers, imitating a spooky sound towards Andrew who rolled his eyes.   
“I’m going back to bed too, have a good night boys,” Bee said. She waved goodbye to Neil and kissed Andrew’s forehead before heading upstairs to her room.   
“Wanna get back to the movie?” Neil asked but watched Andrew yawn and instead said, “actually, let’s head to bed. Don’t want anymore near-ghost sightings!”   
“Will you ever let this go?”   
“Do you even have to ask? I already texted Kevin, Nicky and Aaron.”   
“Oh fuck you,” Andrew said, huffing but he took Neil’s hand, still cradling the cat in the other arm and they walked up the stairs to their room. 

  
Andrew placed Monty on the bed who instantly curled up at the end. They were already wearing their sleepwear so they slid under the covers, naturally finding each other in the middle. Neil bumped his head under Andrew’s chin and kissed his throat.   
“Neck fetish.”   
“Uh-huh.” Neil smiled proudly. He pulled back slightly to look into Andrew’s eyes. “Hey, I’m scared about what’s gonna happen when you graduate.”    
“I’ll still visit you and you can visit me,” Andrew assured, stroking a hand through Neil’s hair. “We’ll be apart for a bit and yeah, it’ll suck and we’ll miss each other like hell but we’ll get back to each other soon. I promise. I know It’s scary. I’m...scared too.”   
“I’ll miss you so much,” Neil whispered, burying his head in Andrew’s chest. He felt Andrew swallow thickly.    
“Same. But it’s only a year of not living together. Then we can do what we want.”   
“You’re right,” Neil said letting out a deep sigh. Bee was right when she said he should talk to Andrew. He was so level-headed when it came to potentially upsetting or stressful situations. He knew exactly what to say to calm Neil down.   
“I’m always right,” Andrew smirked. Neil huffed gently at him and kissed the tip of his nose. Andrew’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing was beginning to even out but Neil couldn’t help tease him one more time. He crawled two fingers up Andrew’s belly.   
“Not to alarm you but I think there’s a phantom ghost with us again ‘Drew.” He crawled his fingers up Andrew's neck watching him scrunch his shoulders. “It’s crawling all over you!”   
“You’re not funny,” Andrew growled, nipping at Neil’s fingers when they got too close to his mouth. Neil giggled. The wind howled past them again and he watched Andrew snuggle down into the comforter further. Monty sprang towards them and curled up under the blanket with them. Andrew grumbled but allowed the black furball to stay. He leaned forward and kissed Neil on the lips. A long, slow kiss. Not the usual hot, desperate to touch, kind of kiss, this was something deeper and more weighted, a promise being passed between their lips.  _ We will always be together. We will always love each other. We will always find a way back to each other no matter what. _ And as they fell asleep in each other's arms they knew they no longer had to worry about the future. Those promises were all they needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
> For those interested in my multichapter fics they will be out in the next week or two!  
> If you are interested in joining our server we plan on doing lots more fic exchanged in the future!


End file.
